The Story So Far
This is a running summary of everything that's happened in PCC. It is meant to stay vague, and you can follow up on individual links or volumes for further information. Volume 0 - 20 Recap Everything below is the start of our story through the end of F.A.L.C.O.N. Down. This is summarized in the first recap episode, found by Clicking Here. Vol. 0 How The Team Came Together * John Hobb - Puck - A boy Doomed to be hunted by the trickster god he still powers from. * Sage Prince - Penance - A young witch who wants to learn to wield her magic to be a hero. * Kalino Kahananui - Sohcahtoa - A math whiz, who has no powers no powers of his own, but uses his mind and enthusiasm brilliant. * Ben Schultz - Frequency - A delinquent who chooses to use his powers of technical manipulation to buck authority. * Alina Mars - Arcana - A girl rescued from a cult who may or may not have been responsible for her telekinetic powers. * Protean City - A city reborn as a home for heroes ** The Striped Eagle - Old Guard Hero Icon. ** Lunar Lens - Bronze Age Hero who runs an orphanage. ** The Dynamic Blitz - Golden Age Quickster Hero. Vol. 1 Fashion Disaster The Asset, warns that a powerful artefact, The Staff of Balogenos, has re-appeared, and that The Steam Society is after it. After infiltrating a local fashion show and stalling a runaway steam train long enough for adult heroes to show up and stop it, Alina finds the staff in a local antique shop, the true target of the attack. * The Asset - Alina's mentor, who helped her escape the cult of the appointed. * The Steam Society - A group of wannabe steampunk villains with really bad accents. Vol. 2 Hollow Eves Sage and Alina are invited to a Halloween costume, where they play with a spirit board which transports them to an alternate, dying dimension, being destroyed by the villain Deathshroud. They meet Fracture, who explains that they know Sage and Alina's counterparts, and offers to bring them home. Sage refuses to leave a world unsaved, but is ultimately convinced by Alina to follow Fracture through the portal, back to the basement where they started. * Deathshroud - A villain who can give you any powers, but always at a cost. * Alec Harlowe - Someone living inside Deathshroud. * Fracture - A hero who is always doomed to appear in dying universes, in time to see the end. Vol. 3 Birds of a Feather The boys face off against Dr. Devilis, who teleports Puck to an alternate dimension. Frequency and Sohcahtoa stop him until Centurion and the new Striped Eagle appears, Holly, who gives Kalino her number. Puck gets dropped on air by the portal next to Jack Chance, who gives a reward to anyone who finds his identity. Kalino calls Holly who says F.A.L.C.O.N. has a job for them: stopping the Terrasaur. After a successful fight, Puck reads its memories and finds that F.A.L.C.O.N. released it. * Dr. Devilis - A fiery villain from a past age. * Holly Pang - Striped Eagle Mark 2 - F.A.L.C.O.N.'s figurehead. * Centurion - Leader of the old guard. * F.A.L.C.O.N. - Federal Agency for the Legislation and Coordination of Outstanding Nonhumans. * Jack Chance - A famous reporter, who is secretly an agent of the trickster. * Terrasaur - A stone dinosaur that rampaged through protean. Vol. 4 Holidazed The team defends PCOY from the Miscreants, who crashed the holiday party, and injured Hermosa Vida in the process. As they celebrate, Windshear attacks the police station to get at the miscreants in revenge for Hermosa Vida. He is stopped by the team, who return to the lighthouse to exchange their gifts. * Hermosa Vida - An older mutant, married to Windshear. * Windshear - A blustery anti-hero, married to Hermosa Vida. * PCOY - The Protean Center for Outstanding Youth. * The Miscreants - A gang of hoodlums lead by the Verministor of Fear. Vol. 5 Three Capes and a Baby Sage, Ben, and Kalino babysit Clare for a day, while major villains, Inspector Insector, Sorcerot, and Vapourfist, attack the city. Their bunker is attacked by a strike force who is after Clare. The heroes successfully defend everyone, then it is revealed that Clare is actually Timeline, and this was a test of the team by adult heroes. They pass, but their trust of the adults is left shattered. * Clare - Daughter of the visiting Halcyon Mayor. * Timeline - Age morphing Adult Hero. Vol. 6 Blinded by Science A science fair occurs. Kalino meets Dr. Sybil Morris, Alina and John speak to Dr. Evelyn Amari. They attend a talk, which is attacked by the Kraken. Along with Crawdad, they beat back the Kraken, only to find thieves stealing Dr. Morris' tech. They find Dilettante controlled by Mindshot, who they swiftly apprehend. Alina reveals her connection to the Asset in order to bring her in. * Dr. Sybil Morris - A brilliant mouse science who designed TRIP. * T.R.I.P. - A robot that fights crime with the old guard. * Dr. Evelyn Amari - An expert in time and space manipulation. * Dr. Rakesh Harshell - Power Supressing technology. * Crawdad - Crustacean Hero and Scientist, who uses the gadgets he invents to fight crime. * Dilettante - Hero identity of Billionaire Diane Sloane, controlled by Mindshot. * Mindshot - Appointed Villain with mind affecting powers. Vol. 7 Birds and Degrees Striped Eagle and Sohcahtoa are captured while fighting The Steam Society. They are to forced partake by Viewscreen in a deadly TV how with romantic based challenges, until they break out, free Holly's parents, and reveal that Reappost was behind it all. * Viewscream - A villain obsessed with television, long thought to be dead. * ReapPost - A villain obsessed with copycatting old villains. Vol. 8 Kickbait #1 Alina contacts Puck about mentally interrogating Mind Shot. The Hands of Evil attack, and are pursued by the heroes along with Kickbaait. Chance films the scene in his van, gets his phone broken by Puck, then has his mnd read. Puck realizes it's a gateway straight to trickster and learns that Kickbait's luck stems from Chance. * The Hands of Evil - A villainous couple consisting of Mr. Derecho and Ms. Scerrata. * Kickbait - A modern generation hero with a penchant for kicking and a lot of luck. Vol. 9 Dr. Demoniaco Jr y El Increíble Lightshow Challenged to a fight by a villain from Demoniaco's past and a long dead hero, the two appear to a match with a brainwatched audience. They beat the villains, but DDJ is bitten by Vampire in the process, giving the demon more hold on him. It is revealed that ReapPost was behind all this. * Dr. Demoniaco Jr. - A lucha hero who wrestles by day and hunts monsters by night. * Lightshow - The Star of a local broadcast TV, currently on a show that is loosely based on Demoniaco Jr’s life. * Lunito - A werewolf hero turned villain. * Mascara Vampira - A powerful vampire villain. * Katie "I See The Light" - Lightshow's greatest fan, used as match refree. Vol. 10 Heroes Lost and Found